


I don’t need a spell to love you

by multistanacc



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), 13 reasons why - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multistanacc/pseuds/multistanacc
Summary: A Wonty Au where they both attend an academy specifically made for witches and warlocks.
Relationships: Alex Standall/Charlie St. George, Bryce Walker/Chloe Rice, Charlie St. George/Diego Torres (13 Reasons Why), Clay Jensen/Tony Padilla, Jessica Davis/Diego Torres (13 Reasons Why), Montgomery de la Cruz/Winston Williams, Zach Dempsey/Alex Standall, Zach Dempsey/Chloe Rice, justin foley/jessica davis
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	1. Welcome to the Academy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Wonty fan fic on AO3. I’ve been doing all my writing on Wattpad, and I decided to write a story on here. I hope y’all enjoy this.

After this car ride, he knew he was no longer able to see the trees. He'd be locked away with other people like him. At a school where  _ only  _ witches and warlocks were at. 

A couple days ago Monty had sent in a DNA sample to some company because he was curious as to who his ancestors were. His father never cared about Monty at all to even tell him what ethnicity they were, all he knew was: he was Hispanic. 

When Monty was a child, him and his father were best friends. They went to watch baseball, soccer, and basketball games together. Mr. de la Cruz loved Monty so much, it was like he forgot he had a daughter too. But all of that came to an end, when his father realized Monty wasn't there to watch the game, he was there to watch the players. 

That same day, Mr. de la Cruz threw him outside, literally threw him, and made him sleep out in the cold. No blankets, no food, no water, nothing. 

Earlier today, Monty woke up to see all of his clothes packed in two suitcases. A van was waiting outside. Terrified and confused, he ran downstairs to check if the doors were locked, when he was greeted by a group of people all wearing masks. Monty was sure as hell he’d be taken as a sacrifice to some ritual. 

The masked men and women put him in their all black van where they briefly explained why they were taking him and where they were taking him. Monty was too in shock to ask any questions.

The car ride felt like a never ending one. Monty had to have been in there for a good hour and thirty. Driving in absolute silence, except for when the car would run over a rock of some sort. Stupid smooth roads.

Monty knew he was probably gonna be in the car for some more time, so he decided to take a nap.

What Monty didn’t know was that the people who took him, hoped he’d end up falling asleep because the schools location was to be kept a secret, even to the attending students.

***

When Monty felt the car come to a stop, he woke up. 

He stared out the same window where he was admiring the big Montana trees, except it was a big building instead. It was a three story building. With very few windows, and almost to no color around, besides black. 

He swallowed his nervousness and got out of the van with the other people, who were carrying his luggage.

Once Monty was inside the building, he was met with a man who looked very much older than the ones who were with him. The man had shiny gray hair, and a semi-long beard. 

“Ah Montgomery de la Cruz, we’ve been waiting for your arrival.” The bearded man said. When Monty thought of a warlock or wizard, this is exactly how he would’ve pictured them. 

“Um. Hi.” Something about the man in front of him really intimidated him. Monty wasn’t even sure why he was feeling that way, it was so random. He wasn’t feeling intimidated when he first saw him. 

“How do you feel?” The man asked even though he knew exactly what Monty was feeling. 

“I feel intimidated for some reason. I can’t explain why.” Monty immediately realized the bearded man was doing this to him. He straightened his shoulders, stuck his chest out, and slowed his breathing down. 

“You’re doing this to me, aren’t you?” Monty asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Smart boy. Welcome to the Academy of Witches and Warlocks. I’m Sir. Elliot, head of the warlocks, and only the warlocks.” Sir Elliots smooth voice calmed Monty down, but at the same time, made him anxious. He knew this time the man wasn’t changing his emotions. 

Sir Elliot waved a hand away at the masked people and they went away with Monty’s luggage. He got nervous because he had no idea where they were going with his stuff. It was all he had. Two sad, small suitcases. 

“Sir Elliot?” Monty asked. The man just raised his eyebrows, signaling him to continue. “So I know I’m here because of my dna, which is apparently associated with warlocks, but I can assure you that I’m not one. I don’t have powers.” 

Sir Elliot just laughed. One of those ‘don’t be silly’ laughs. “Montgomery, we make no mistakes here. We only choose specific people to come to this academy. Anyone can have witch and warlock ancestors, but only some actually inherit abilities, which we will help you discover..  _ You _ Montgomery, are special. Not only did the dna test say that, but I can also feel it. The others of higher authority will feel it too later when dinner is ready.” 

Monty wasn’t sure where exactly they were going. He didn’t want to ask because he was afraid of being told off or something. Instead of walking in awkward silence, Monty asked a question.

“So where’s everyone else at? The students?”

“They’re probably all in the entertainment room right now. The students get the weekends off like any “normal” school student would and they usually spend the majority of their time in the entertainment room. It’s very massive and it’s filled with anything you can think of. It has a door that leads to the outside where you’ll find: tennis courts, basketball hoop/court, volleyball net, swimming pool, and some mats to do gymnastics or cheer.” 

Sir Elliot and I finally came to a stop, right in front of a door with the number 32 on it. 

“Well Montgomery, this is your room here. I suggest you unpack all your items and settle in. When you’re done, feel free to explore or go to the entertainment room with the others and socialize. Dinner is at 6. Don’t be late.” 

Monty touched the door handle, which lit up and opened by itself. His eyes grew big. The room, or his room now, was so big compared to his back at home. A full bed, desk, bookshelf that had so many books, a massive wardrobe, and bathroom. He felt like he was in paradise. 

He opened the wardrobe to find a ton of clothes, which were all black. He figured the clothing would be only one color because one, the building was all black, and two, the people he  _ had  _ seen were wearing all black. 

Monty stripped of his clothes and put on something that was in the closet. He didn’t want to be sticking out when he would go be with the others. He settled on a black shirt with some black jeans. 

“This’ll have to do.” Monty said to himself. Although he was afraid maybe someone was secretly listening to him. Maybe listening to his thoughts, there are witches and warlocks here. 

**Monty pov**

I didn’t exactly know where the entertainment room was located, but Sir Elliot did say it lead to the outside, which I’m assuming means it’s on the bottom floor. I don’t know. 

Honestly, a map should’ve been provided when you first get here. This place is so big. I’m 100 percent positive I’m definitely gonna get lost here.

“Hey you, you must be the new kid.” Someone said from behind me. I knew that I was the new kid so I turned around almost immediately. 

I was met with a tall boy with brownish/blondish hair and blue eyes. 

“Um...yes that’s me.” I’m so awkward when it comes to meeting new people. 

“Yeah I figured. Haven’t seen you in any of our classes. Anyways, I’m Charlie St. George.” He held out his hand with the biggest eyes and a smile plastered on his face. He looked so fucking creepy but I felt bad for thinking that because he seemed so nice. 

Before I could shake his hand, he took it back. I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“Did I really look creepy?” Charlie asked with a sad face. How- I knew someone probably could hear my thoughts at this school. Funny how I met them first, and now I just realized he can hear me having a whole conversation with myself. Great. 

“A little. It was just the way your eyes were so big, that’s all. You don’t look creepy anymore.” 

Charlie laughed a little, “Good. Also, sorry for listening to your thoughts, I can’t really control my ability yet. The higher authorities here can block out certain people’s thoughts and I’m really hoping one day I can do that. I always feel guilty when I just listen, you know?” 

Charlie seemed like a cool guy. He was already opening up to me and we just met, that says something, right? 

“It’s okay. You shouldn’t feel guilty, you didn’t choose it.” I squeezed his shoulder to reassure him.

“Thanks Monty. Oh and you seem like a cool guy too. Wanna go to the entertainment room? Everyone else is there.” 

Do I really have a choice? 

“Sure.” 

***

I was so nervous to go in, but I did. For some reason I thought it was gonna be so dramatic when I walked in. Everyone would stop and look at me. Some would judge me, and others would whisper things about me. Some imagination I have because that did not happen at all. 

I was secretly hoping no one would even bother to look at me which was going good in the beginning, but Charlie had other plans.

“Everyone! This is Monty. He’s the new student here so make him feel welcomed.” 

Surprisingly, everyone cheered and said “Hey Monty”, except one boy. There were so many people in this room, why did I only notice him? 

“Don’t worry, that’s just Winston. He doesn’t really socialize with anyone, even though everyone in this room loves to socialize. The people I’ve seen him willingly talk to are Tyler, Alex, and Diego. Once in a while he’ll talk to me, but I’m the one who usually starts the conversation.” 

“Oh okay. Do you mind if I have some alone time? I just want to enjoy my time here.” 

“Of course. I’ll be over here if you need me.” Charlie said. 

I just needed him to get away from me so he couldn’t hear my thoughts. I kept thinking about that Winston guy and I didn’t want Charlie to hear me. 

Winston seems like an interesting person. He looks out of place in this room. He has that whole “I’ve been through some shit that you don’t wanna know about” look. Also, he is so attractive. He has curly, dark brown hair, nice facial structure, and piercing eyes. 

Should I try to talk to Winston? Fuck it. 

Winstons sitting at a circular table/bench, reading a book. 

I sat down across from him and he didn't look up from his book. Rude. Or maybe I’m the rude one for just sitting next to him without permission. Do I need permission to sit with him? Yeah, he seems like the type to ask permission to sit with him. Maybe clearing my throat will make him look up. Nope, that didn’t work. 

“Hi.” I said. Winston finally looks up at me and I can tell he was debating if he should put the book down or continue reading. He ended up putting the book down. I let out a breath that I didn’t even know I was holding.

“Hi.” He said, which sounded more like a question. 

“I’m Montgomery, but you can call me Monty.” I was so nervous. I shouldn’t even say this in my mind, what if he can hear my thoughts. Fuck. 

“Winston. I’m assuming this is your first day, considering how nervous you are, and the fact that Charlie just stated that you were.” Am I really that nervous? His stare was so intimidating, I couldn’t keep direct eye contact. I think that was making me nervous.

“Erm yeah it’s my first day. I’m so nervous. Didn’t even know I was gonna be staying here till this morning.” I couldn’t tell if I was happy that I left or if I was sad or maybe both. But it wouldn’t make sense why I’d be sad, my father was abusive. Guess he fucked with my head and made me start missing him. 

“That makes two of us. Except I didn’t get here today.” Winston frowned but he quickly covered it up with a fake smile.

“How long have you been here?” I asked.

“About a month. Or almost a month. Something like that. And let me tell you, it’s been very...interesting.” He gave a quick laugh. 

“Interesting how?” 

Winston stayed silent for a moment. I think he was trying to figure out how to explain how being here is interesting.

“I mean- I found out some of my powers.” Powers? As in multiple?

“What are they? And can you explain what they mean and stuff? I’m new to all of this.” I wanted to know if he could read my mind. There has to be a proper word for mind reading. 

“Obviously spell casting, which is pretty self explanatory. Glamour: the ability to create an illusion that looks real. Hypnosis: manipulate minds. Persuasion: ability to control someone through verbal commands. Voice manipulation: ability to manipulate one's or others voices. And shapeshifting, which basically means I can turn into anything or anyone I please.” 

So basically what I’m hearing is that he’s a master of manipulation. 

“Jesus. That’s a lot of manipulation powers. You’re basically a master of manipulation.” Now I’m definitely more intimidated by him. It was kinda hot knowing about all his powers though. 

“Yeah. Now I know why all my old friends would call me manipulative. I thought they were just being bitches, but turns out I’m actually ‘a master of manipulation’.” Winston said sarcastically. He grabbed his book and stood up. Did I fuck up?

“Hey I didn’t mean it in a bad way. I’m sorry.” I said to his back. 

“Yeah me too.” And then he was gone. 

Way to go Monty. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all liked this. Feel free to leave some constructive criticism to help me become a better writer. Also, go follow my Instagram @ Wontystan where I will notify y’all when I post updates on all my stories (AO3 and wattpad).


	2. Nervous wreck

Monty stayed sitting at the table. He replayed what just happened over and over again in his head, still trying to figure out what he did wrong. Was it him or was it Winston? Even though he just met Winston, he feels all anxious that he did something wrong. 

After several minutes, he chose not to stress about it anymore. The next time he sees Winston, he’ll just apologize. 

Monty put his face in his hands and started rubbing them up and down, so much for not stressing over Winston.

“I wouldn’t stress about it too much?” A voice that was unfamiliar to Monty said. Curiosity went through Monty and he decided to look up at the boy. 

The boy was skinny with wavy light brown hair, blue eyes, and a nose that looked just like Winstons. 

“Were you watching the whole time?” Monty wasn’t creeped out, more unsure why the boy was watching them talk in the first place. 

“If you saw me, you wouldn’t even think I was watching y’all. I had just come back from the restroom when I was about to go and sit back down with Winston but I decided not to because I saw you walking up to him. I thought ‘this is gonna be interesting’, so I grabbed a bowl of water and did my whole magic thing and saw y’all through the bowl of water. Also, I have this ability to drain out others and focus only on certain people's conversations.” 

The boy didn’t care if he was considered nosey or anything, he was proud of his powers, which wasn’t easy in the beginning. 

“You must be Alex.” Monty said. Charlie said Winston only talked to Alex, Tyler, and Diego. The boy in front of him didn’t look like a Tyler or Diego. 

“How’d you know? Are you clairvoyant or something?” Alex was curious about Monty abilities.

“I’m not actually sure what my powers are yet. But I do in fact know I’m not a mind reader or clairvoyant.” Monty thought, ‘If I was clairvoyant or a mind reader, I would’ve used that to figure out what was going through Winston's head earlier.’ 

“That’s good to know. At least we won’t have another Charlie who’s always listening to our thoughts.” Monty just met Charlie and he already felt he had to defend him from others. 

“Hey it’s not his fault. He’s a cool guy.” Monty said defensively.

“Yeah. I know.” Alex looked away from Monty and stared at his thumbs. A smile grew on his face, clearly showing he thought of something. Monty kind of had an idea of why Alex was smiling. 

“Are y’all...like a thing?” Alex didn’t wanna say too much about him and Charlie, he thought he’d jinx them or something. 

“Erm it’s complicated. Not really though. I don’t wanna jinx it, that’s all. With my luck, I’ll probably end up fucking it up like my last one.” Alex didn’t care that he was spilling too much information about himself. He trusted Monty. Also, who was he gonna tell that to, Winston? He already knows.

“I get it. Well not that I’ve been through that...I just understand what you mean.” Monty has never been in a relationship or talked with someone in that way. 

“So Monty… You figure out what your powers are yet?” When Alex was admitted here, he already knew what his powers were. He accidentally did “something” in front of his parents and they freaked out and sent him here. 

“Not yet. Do you know what your powers are besides the whole, seeing me and Winston talk?” Monty asked. 

“Yeah. Teleportation, which I’m sure you know what that means, precognition, the ability to see future events, scrying, which is what I did earlier, and pain infliction, which basically means I can cause pain to anyone, but only if they hurt me.” 

Monty wasn’t sure who’s powers sounded cooler, Alex’s or Winstons. Alex’s seemed like so much more fun to him, while Winstons seemed more interesting. 

Something interesting came to Monty’s mind. 

“Hey Alex. Do you think you can do that whole, scrying thing? I-I just want to check up on Winston.” He was embarrassed to ask Alex that. The chances of Alex actually saying yes were very low, considering him and Winston were close and Monty just met them. 

“I don’t know Monty. Seems like an invasion of privacy.” Alex wished he could help Monty, but Winston was his best friend, and he didn’t wanna lose him or his trust. 

“I think you should just talk to him. Tell him that you were sorry for saying the wrong thing. Winstons an understanding person, I think he’ll forgive you.” Alex stood up from the bench, “I’m gonna go head back to my room. Dinner’s gonna be ready in an hour or so, so I gotta get ready.” 

Monty didn’t want to stay in the entertainment room by himself, “Yeah. I guess I’ll go back to my room too.” 

The two of them got up and went back inside the academy. Monty and Alex made some small talk, mostly getting to know each other and all that good stuff. 

“Your room is 32?” Alex asked, trying to hold a laugh in, which he failed at. He started bursting out laughing and Monty didn’t understand why. He let him finish though (wink), and then he asked him, “What’s so funny?” Monty was nervous. Was it obvious why Alex was laughing? Did he miss something?

“Oh just that, Winston stays in 31.” Alex said before walking off. 

Monty froze. Winston's room is in front of his. Was this fate or something? He was freaking out. He would have to see Winston every morning before he goes to his studies, to dinner, to almost everywhere. Suddenly, Monty felt he HAD to look his best everytime. 

  
  


**Monty pov**

I’m panicking. Why am I even panicking? I don’t even know if Winston likes boys. Alex didn’t say he did, but he also didn’t say he didn’t?

What should I wear for dinner? Wait, I need to shower first. I probably smelled like straight ass earlier, maybe that’s why Winston left. He was just waiting for the right time to leave. 

I hopped in the shower and started scraping my whole body with the loofa. I can’t be around him and smell bad. That’s embarrassing. 

When I finished my shower, I grabbed a razor and some shaving cream and started shaving off all the hairs on my face. I absolutely hate facial hair. It makes me look so old, I don’t like it. 

After I finished shaving, I brushed my teeth at least 4 times. Bad breath is such a turn off, so brush y’all’s teeth guys. I remember when I had a crush on this guy my freshman year and I went to talk to him. As soon as he opened his mouth, I said bye. 

What if Winstons breath smells? Fuck. He’s so good looking. Maybe I’ll make an exception. 

  
  


***

Apparently Sir Elliot announces when we all can start to head to dinner. That means me and Winston are gonna get out together. Just breathe Monty, breathe. Calm down. It’s gonna be okay. 

_“You may now leave for dinner.”_

I was about to place my hand on the doorknob, but it opened by itself. I looked up and me and Winston met eyes. He didn’t look awkward or nervous unlike me. My face felt hot so I’m sure my cheeks were red and my eyes were big. So much for calming down. 

He stepped out and I followed after him. I didn’t know where the dining room was at anyways. I made sure to keep a good distance though, don’t want him to think I’m a creep. 

Winston looked good. His hair was styled with gel, maybe hairspray too, he had a black shirt with a dark gray coat on? I thought the wardrobes were just black, then again you have to really stare at it to see it’s not black. Clever. 

His posture was so straight, unlike mine who has the posture of a banana. I pushed my chest out and straightened my back. He looks like he comes from a wealthy family. Fuck, he probably thinks he’s too good for me. Makes sense, I mean just look at him. Absolutely gorgeous. 

We all finally made it to the dining room and we had to stand behind a chair. The chairs were labeled with numbers. 

“Since we have a new student, we sit in the chair with your room number.” One of Sir Elliot's assistants said. The man never told us his name. 

I looked for my number and I found it, it was across from 31. Winstons number. I’m internally panicking, I think I might die. Someone give me cpr, but if it’s Winston, I prefer mouth to mouth. Charlie was in this room, fuck he probably heard me. I don’t think he’ll say anything though. 

I slightly turn my head to the left, looking at the other massive dining table because there are 2 tables, and Charlie was too busy talking with Alex. Good. 

Winston made me so nervous. We were still standing by our chairs, waiting for them to tell us to be seated, and I was really trying to avoid looking at Winston at all costs. At some point though, I knew we’d have to at least look at each other, even if it would just be for a second. 

“You may be seated.” 

Everyone, including me, pulled their chairs out and sat down. The food wasn’t ready to be served yet, so the waitresses, I guess you could call them that, gave us a glass of water. I was too afraid to grab the water. Winston would probably judge the way I drink it or some shit. 

My leg is bouncing so much under the table. I need to stop.

After a couple more minutes of me sitting in awkward silence, even though everyone else was talking to one another, the food finally got served. It looked immaculate compared to the shitty food my dad would make. This time I didn’t care if Winston judged me. I dug into my food, I didn’t get to eat this morning, or the night before. I’m absolutely starving. 

If we had a race to see who could finish their food the fastest, I would win no doubt. 

Honestly, I should’ve taken my time. Everyone else was still eating and I had nothing to do. I don’t know if I can leave. I think I have to wait. 

To waste time, I started to pick at the skin on my fingers. It was so satisfying pulling the skin off, but usually after it would hurt, bleed, or if I didn’t wash them after, there would be puss the next day. 

“Monty.” I heard someone say at the table. The boy has the physique of an athlete, he was tall, even while sitting down, had black hair, and he was Asian. He said it so slowly, it made me feel strange.

“Yes…?.” I said, mocking the way he said my name. I didn’t get to meet him earlier so I had no idea what his name was. 

“It’s Zach. Anyways, how are you enjoying the academy so far?” For a second I thought he was gonna be a prick, but he sounded so sweet. 

“I’m enjoying it, I think the entertainment room is my favorite. The only thing I dislike is that I have a high chance of getting lost.” 

I heard Winston let out a small giggle. That was the cutest thing I heard. I turned my head to him and his eyes went back down to his plate. Empty plate. 

“Do you miss anything back home? Your family, friends, girlfriend?” Zach said, extending the “d”. Should I tell them? They seem nice, and plus Alex is gay, and Charlie. 

“I actually didn’t have... you know...the best father, and I didn’t have many friends either. And no girlfriend, I don’t swing that way.” I said it so confidently even though I felt like I was about to shit myself. 

“That’s cool man. We support you. Plus, I’m bisexual, so is Charlie, Alex, Justin, Clay, Tony’s gay, Ryan’s gay, Courtney’s lesbian, and so is Winston. Right buddy?” 

Winston's face turned a bright shade of red. I felt bad for the guy. I know Zach didn’t out him because how would he know, but maybe Winston didn’t want me knowing he was gay yet. Zach was so oblivious to the fact that Winston was embarrassed. Poor thing. Even though it’s kind of funny. 

I gently placed my hand on Winstons so I could comfort him. His eyes shot up and stared into mine. They were so sparkly and cute, yet dark and mysterious at the same time. 

“The tension between y’all is so strong.” A girl said. 

Winston yanked his hand away and put it on his lap, “Shut up Jessica. With your stupid ‘feelings’ powers.” He got up from the table and started walking away, but then he stopped and turned around, “Thank you for the meal. It was lovely.”

A man that can be a little angry but yet respectful at the same time? Hot.

**Winston pov**

Fucking Jessica. She has the most stupid powers ever, which she barely uses because she doesn’t know how to use them correctly. Now all of a sudden she can use them just fine. She wouldn’t like it if I told everyone she had a thing for Justin. 

I opened the door to my room, closed it, and threw myself on the bed. I really need to calm down. It wasn’t even a big deal. I’m such a hot head. 

A couple minutes passed and I was about to go to sleep when I heard a knock on my door. I sat up, scared because no one ever knocks on my door. I stared at it until a paper slid under. What the? 

I squinted my eyes, debating on if I should actually pick up the note. 

Eventually I got up and grabbed it off the floor. There’s no name signed on it. Interesting. 

The note said, 

_You okay?_

All of that effort just to say two words? I like it. I’d be lying if I said my cheeks weren’t blushing and I wasn’t smiling while thinking about the effort put into this. 

There is this one power that I’ve been practicing on these past couple of weeks. I’m not very good at it, but maybe it’ll work this time. 

I pressed my hand all over the note, trying to see if I could see a vision or something. Nope not working. I slammed my hand on the note in frustration when I saw _him_. 

Monty wrote the note. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all liked the chapter. <33


	3. Permission denied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monty and Winston get time to bond and stuff...

Majority of the students all thought they’d end up going insane staying at the academy, but since it’s almost like a regular high school, they didn’t. They have football teams, basketball, baseball, volleyball, soccer, softball, and cheer. Which makes sense because all of the equipment is in the entertainment room. 

Monty is sitting in his chair, slowly reading about what sports the academy offers. None of the boys told him earlier. “Maybe they just forgot?” He said, scratching the side of his head.

Correction: _hopefully_ they forgot. He thinks the complete worst of anything, but when he actually questions it aloud, he sugarcoats the real question he was wondering. 

Something else is on his mind too. 

Winston.

After he slid the note under Winston's door, he wondered if he actually opened it or something. Monty knew he was never gonna get a reply, he just wanted Winston to know that he cared about how he felt. 

**Monty pov**

Now that I think about it, the note was pretty stupid and pointless. Winston wouldn’t even be able to find out who wrote that to him. And if he did “find out” it wasn’t the right person because I didn’t get the note slid under my door this time. 

Maybe he knows it was from me? 

That sounds way worse than him _not_ knowing it was me. I fucked up. God damn it. Winston obviously doesn’t like me if he knows it's me and he hasn’t responded back. 

Today is _my_ first day of school, here. Normally at my regular high school the only emotions I’d feel on a first day of school were annoyance, frustration, and pretty much anything that means being in a bad mood. But today I’m nervous. Nervous that I’m gonna fail already, nervous I’m gonna look stupid in front of everyone, and nervous that I’m gonna see Winston. 

Football tryouts are after school. All of the other boys already made the team because they already had tryouts before me. The first official practice wasn’t until tomorrow. Lucky me, I made it just in time. No way I wasn’t gonna play football this year. I don’t care if I play with a bunch of other warlocks, I’m playing. 

Are the rules the same? Or can they use magic too? This is gonna be interesting. I’m just glad I can think about football and not Winston. The minute I even think of him, my heart starts pounding, and he isn’t even near me. 

_“Attention. All students must head downstairs for breakfast.”_

My stomach rumbled just when the man finished announcing breakfast was ready. I’m starving. They fed us only one plate of food for dinner yesterday. As an athlete, I should be eating a lot of food so I can build my muscles even more. 

The doors didn’t open by themselves this time, so I had to physically turn the knob and pull the door open. Hopefully Winston isn’t getting out at the same time. I’m such an awkward mess. 

When I opened it, Bryce was standing in front of me. “Jesus. You scared me.” I said, placing my hand over my heart, a bit dramatic but who cares. 

“Heard you’re trying out today. You ready?” He had a smug look on his face, not sure if I liked it. I stepped out and closed my door. We started walking down the stairs side by side heading to breakfast.

“Erm I suppose. I’m nervous, sorta.” I definitely had a chance making the team, but for some reason I always get nervous and doubt my abilities...athletic abilities.

“Don’t be nervous. If you can catch, run, and throw, you’ll be good, trust me. You can do all that right? You better be able to do it.” Bryce’s face turned serious. 

“U-uhh um y-yeah-,” A smile formed on his face, “I was just fucking with you man.” 

We both made it downstairs to breakfast and there were already people down here eating or serving themselves. 

“Hey man. You wanna sit with us?” Should I? I really enjoyed talking with Charlie, Alex, and Zach, but not just because they were cool with Winston, they were cool people. 

“Yeah man.” Typical Monty, never actually doing what I want. Dad really fucked with my head, didn’t he? I think talking to myself is one of my “special” abilities. If it’s not, well then fuck me. 

For breakfast they set out all kinds of food, just like they would at a buffet. I think I’m gonna start stuffing my face at breakfast so I hopefully won’t feel starved after dinner. 

Are those...chocolate muffins? Hell yeah. I basically ran over to them. I was so focused on how delicious they looked that I didn’t even see who was next to me. 

I reached in the basket to grab and muffin when another hand reached in at the same time, causing us to touch. When I looked up, I thought I was gonna shit myself. 

It was Winston. I looked back down at our hands and realized that neither of us pulled away and we were still touching. I’m not sure what’s happening right now, so I pulled my hand away and wiped it on the side of my black jeans. Winstons frowned. Of course I fucked up again. 

“You like chocolate muffins too?” I asked, maybe this’ll make him forget about the stupid shit I just did a few seconds ago. He stared at me and blinked a few times, “Yes, yes I do.” Why was he so intimidating? It was such a simple question yet he took so long to answer. I think he knows he’s intimidating me. I can’t play his game.

“Hmm.” I said raising my eyebrows, turning my attention back towards the basket of muffins. I grabbed a muffin and placed it on my plate, and walked away without another word. 

Slickly, I turned my head a little to the side, just so I can see Winston from my peripheral vision. He was still standing there, mouth slightly open, eyes wide, probably trying to piece together what just happened. That’s the exact reaction I was hoping for. 

I spotted Bryce and I’m assuming the rest of the football team sitting at a big table. The strange thing was they were already looking at me. 

“Hey guys.” Don’t know why I was pretending to be social when I’m the exact opposite. 

“Monty. I know you’re new here and stuff so that's probably why you don’t know.” Bryce said. He looked side to side at the guys and they all opened their mouths in an “o” shape like they knew what he was talking about. 

“Don’t know about what?” What was he talking about? 

“We saw you talking to Winston over there. And we just thought we’d let you know that he’s a crazy son of a bitch so you should stay away from him.” Winston...crazy? No. He didn’t even seem like the crazy type. 

“What did he do?” My heart started pounding, hard and fast. 

“First of all, he thinks he’s superior to us. Which I’m not even sure why to be honest, the majority of his powers are shit anyways. Not a single power that does any good. The teachers here praise him, when in reality, he’s just a nobody photographer. Mans got some serious issues-,” Diego and Charlie joined our table. Charlie had this guilty look on his face, I’m sure he already knows what they’re talking about. I wonder what Diego is gonna say when he finds out his buddies are talking about Winston. His supposed best friend. 

“What are we talking about?” Diego asked, stuffing a whole pancake in his mouth.

“Winstons daddy issues.” Another boy replied. 

Diego and Charlie looked at each other across the table and then both of them looked at me at the same time. Why didn’t they say anything? Why didn’t I say anything? 

I met Diego last night while getting a cup of water from downstairs. He seemed cool, I’m not so sure anymore. 

“Daddy issues?” I asked. I needed to get information even though all of _this_ felt wrong. Winston and me weren’t even officially friends yet and I already feel guilty that others are talking bad about him. 

“Yeah. He’s got MAJOR daddy issues and he’s kinky as fuck. Isn’t that right Diego?” First thing I thought: Winston has some fake friends. The second thing was: Diego and Winston? They just seemed like friends. 

“Erm yeah?” Diego said scratching the back of his neck. Just by his facial expressions, I could tell he was lying. 

“Since Diego doesn’t wanna share the details, basically Winston LOVES to be in control and he called Diego ‘daddy’ when he was hitting it.” Bryce said. I knew something was off with this guy. He’s a total prick, and so are Diego and Charlie for not sticking up for him. I hope Charlie can hear me. 

“Hey but if you’re into that stuff, then by all means go ahead. We’re just trying to warn you so you won’t be surprised.” Just then, a bell rang and all of them got up from the table and left at the same time. 

Charlie took his time getting up, which was obviously on purpose. 

_“You better not even try to explain. You’re such a fake friend.”_ I said in my mind. I know he heard me because he frowned and went the same direction the other boys went. 

If no one was gonna be a true friend to Winston, then I would.

Good thing Winston was taking long to throw his stuff away. I pretty much ran over to him, but he didn’t see me. 

“Hey, again.” I saw him jump a little before he turned around. 

“Again? We never actually even said ‘hey’ to each other today.” Winston said, a small smile appearing on his face. He brought the back of his hand to his mouth and pretended to wipe something off of it, when he was actually trying to hide his smile. Cute. 

“You’re right…” I paused for a few seconds, “Hey.” 

“Hey.” He said. It’s nice having someone who understands your humor. Not gonna lie, it made my stomach tingle a little. 

“Lead the way to class?” I asked nicely. I knew he wasn’t gonna say no, but I still wanted to be nice. 

“Right this way.” 

  
  


***

I’m actually glad I don’t have to spend almost 8 hours doing school work. Class was for only 3 hours which I very much appreciated. Winston told me sometimes we had class for 4 hours but that’s nothing compared to 8. So I’m not complaining. 

Spending all day just focusing on trying to find my powers while Winston was chatting with me here and there, somehow made me forget about the thing that made me nervous this morning. Football tryouts. 

Bryce just said as long as I can ‘catch, run, or throw’ then I’ll make the team. I know how to do all of those already, just relax Monty. You got this. 

“Alright Montgomery, let’s see what you got.” Coach Kerba said. I lined up where the defensive back would normally go, and I just played. 

***

“Hell of a job out there Monty. Glad to have you on the team.” Coach Kerba said. I wiped my face with the towel I used for my shower before smiling. I did it, I actually made the team. 

“Thank you coach.” I didn’t know what else to say. Those guys were absolute beasts out on the field and I kept up with them. Actually I feel like I did more than them. Bryce was getting a little aggressive out there because everytime Charlie would pass it to him I’d end up finding a way to tackle him or intercept the pass. 

Something was off with those guys after the coach called their practice and my tryouts. They didn’t even congratulate me or even give me a little bit of hype. They are gonna be great teammates! Note to self: don’t hang with football boys outside of practice and games. 

I opened my locker and a note came out. I caught it as it was falling to the ground. This is the note I gave Winston. I quickly unfolded it and saw the question I had asked Winston yesterday, “You okay?” 

I flipped it over and there was more writing, “Meet me in the entertainment room. Don’t get caught.” 

Those damn tingles in my stomach. Oh god. 

The only clothes that I had in my locker was a dri-fit long sleeve and some black basketball shorts. I threw those on and ran to the entertainment room, quietly though. What would happen if I actually got caught? 

After several times of almost blowing my cover, I finally made it to the entertainment room. 

“Winston!” I whisper shouted. He was nowhere in sight and it’s so dark in here. My eyes adjusted and I finally saw a silhouette pop out from this storage thing that was used to store all the balls. 

“Get in here.” Winston said. I quickly made my way over there and once I fully got in, he shut the door. A light randomly came on. My eyes got so used to the pitch blackness that when the light came on, I covered my eyes. 

“Shit sorry.” Winston apologized. He sounded so cute. 

“It’s alright. What are we doing here?” Even though I did have a crush on Winston, we haven’t known each other for long so he could be up to something. 

“Just wanted to hang out and talk, but not in my room.” The little light was reflecting off of his face which made his eyes look super sparkly, and dreamy. I couldn’t take my eyes off of them. 

I’m starting to look like a creep just staring at him, “Since you know what your powers are, could you show me them?” Here comes the nervousness again. Bryce said all his powers were bad, yet here I was asking him to show me them. Also did I actually take in what Bryce said about Winston earlier? If anything, from what I know so far, Bryce seems like a guy with issues, not Winston. 

Winston sat criss cross applesauce and placed the light in front of him. I felt awkward still standing so I sat the same way as him, but on the other side of the light so that it was in between us. 

“You remember what kind of powers I had right?” He said, raising an eyebrow at me.

“Yeah. They were erm...glamour, hypnosis, persuasion, spell casting, voice manipulation, and shape shifting.” I’m surprised I remembered all of them. Usually I forget most of the things people tell me, especially when they say “don’t forget Monty”. I always forget. 

“Which one do you want me to do first?” Winston asked. There were so many options to choose from. 

“Shapeshifting.” Don’t get me wrong, all of his powers seemed cool, but shapeshifting is on a whole other level. 

Winston stood up and walked towards these big bins. He squatted down, so I couldn’t see him anymore. 

A few more seconds passed and he still didn’t come up from behind the bins. I got up and started walking to go check on him, when it wasn’t _him_ anymore. It was me. 

“Holy shit! You’re m-me. That’s fucking insane. Wow.” I bet I sounded like those girls that obsess over celebrities and get all weird and crazy when they do things. Chill Monty. 

“Can you change back? I don’t think I feel comfortable having a conversation with myself even though I already talk to myself, it’s just weird actually physically talking to myself.” I said. I felt so vulnerable around Winston, like I could tell him anything. 

Winston did the same thing he did to turn into me, but instead he turned back into himself. 

Many more minutes passed by of him showing his powers to me. The only one he hasn’t done yet was persuasion. I’m not gonna lie, I’m a little nervous. What is he gonna command me to do? 

“Do the chicken dance?” Winston said. I’d straight up say “fuck no” if he asked me that on any other day, but my body started doing it. I knew this was one of his powers. This was so embarrassing even though I didn’t want to do this. 

My face felt hot because Winston was just looking at me and laughing. 

“Okay Winston, I think you can stop now.” He laughed a couple more times then stopped. Thank god, if I had to do this any longer I would’ve cried. I don’t care if Winston would see me cry, I would do it still. 

“We should head back to our room. There is school tomorrow.” Winston said. We both got up from the ground. I stood there admiring how beautiful he looked. He was ethereal, it was insane. 

I thought “I should get the light for him because that’s what gentlemen do. I think.”

I reached down to grab the light for him, but so did he. Our hands touched, just like they did in the morning, but this time, we were face to face. Staring into each other’s eyes, hands touching. Not one of us moved away, not like I did this morning. All awkward. 

My eyes made their way to his lips. They were so plump and pink. So kissable. It felt wrong just to kiss him without permission, “Can I kiss you?” I asked. My heart was pounding, stomach tingling, palms sweating, hoping he’d say yes. 

Winston blinked several times and then moved away. WHY AM I ALWAYS RUINING THINGS UGH! He grabbed the light quickly and started walking towards the door. 

“Is there something I did wrong?” I sounded desperate but I didn’t care. 

Winston turned around and gave me a sympathetic smile, “No you didn’t. And that’s the problem.” He walked out. 

I stood there in the same spot, mouth opened, wondering what he meant by that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for reading. Feel free to leave any comments or tell me if I made any errors in the story. <3


	4. Anything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, this chapter isn’t very long. Also this chapter is dedicated to Isabella.

(This is taking place from the chapter before when Monty and Winston are in the storage room talking.)

  
  


**Sir Elliot**

These damn kids need to be asleep already. No one should be out of their rooms past 10 pm. The school is filled with secret security cameras so I saw two figures running around. The cameras were my idea when a really bad incident happened last year. 

A group of warlocks, that don’t attend here anymore, were using their powers for evil. They casted a spell on a boy named Jeff and it didn’t go as planned, which they intended it to. The boy ended up dying and I used my powers to look into the past, and I saw the ones that did it. 

I took matters into my own hands and well...let’s just say they ceased to have ever existed. 

I walked into the entertainment room and it was almost pitch black in there, except for the light that was coming from the bottom of the shed door. Fools. 

I placed my ear up against the door and immediately recognized the voice of Winston Williams. The boy was very attractive, if I say so myself. He looked like he could’ve been a model if he wasn’t enrolled into the academy. 

Then, I heard another voice. Montgomery de la Cruz. Interesting… I immediately knew what was going on. “Friends” don’t meet up in the middle of the night where no one can see them just to talk. 

What I know is that Winston is 18 and Monty is 17. 

Several minutes passed and I was still waiting outside the shed. I wasn’t gonna leave until I talked to Winston. 

“And that’s the problem.” I heard Winston say. The shed door opened and the boy ran into me. 

I placed a finger over his mouth and told him to follow me. His eyes were wide, clearly showing that he was terrified. 

Surprised he was scared. He was almost as powerful as some of the other teachers here, but he didn’t need to know that. 

We entered my room, “So explain to me why you were out past 10. You’ve been here long enough to know that we are very strict with our rules, even though there aren’t many. And you know exactly what happens when you break them.” 

Winston was standing by the door still, frozen. “Please Sir Elliot don’t kick me out of the academy please. I will do anything. I don’t want to leave.” 

My eyebrows raised, “Anything?”

  
  


**The next day…**

**3rd person pov**

“Turn to page 48 in your spell books please.” Sir Elliot said. Today, the warlocks were going over where to find certain spells in their books, which items you need to use, and learning the negative effects it might have if not done right. Everyone pretty much knew everything, but they were going over this all over again because of Monty.

Monty was sweating bullets. Not only will he have to memorize all this shit, but he could possibly die casting any of these spells. He got more nervous when he saw Winston walk in.

He showed up late but he didn’t look nervous or scared at all. Being late to class was pretty much“illegal” here. Not one student dared to be late to class or dinner. They were afraid of what could happen to them if they were. Winston wasn’t though, and that made Monty wonder “why?”. 

At the end of class, Sir Elliot noticed that Monty was still struggling to pronounce and find spells. “To make this easier for some, I’m going to assign you all study buddies.” 

Everyone groaned because this meant they actually had to study just in case their partners didn’t know something.

“Alex and Zach...Charlie and Clay... Tony and Diego…” Warlock and Witches were separated during class so boys had to be paired with boys, “and Winston and Monty.” 

Winston nearly choked on the water he was drinking. The two were always coincidentally together, or maybe it wasn’t a coincidence. Possibly...fate?

While Monty was freaking about being partnered with the boy he had a crush on, Winston was practicing how he’d start a conversation with the other boy. Winston never had felt like this with anyone. Not even the boys he dated before or the ones he hooked up with. He never had to rehearse a conversation in his head before he spoke to someone, but Monty was different. 

And that scared him.

  
  


**Winston pov**

All the other boys I’ve been with or messed around with were all the same. Liars, manipulators, which is funny because not even I’m manipulative. At least not anymore. And most importantly, they all wanted one thing from me. And no, it wasn’t my heart. 

Everyone started getting up and heading off to wherever to study. I wasn’t sure where me and Monty were gonna go. I really hope he suggests the library or something. 

I walked out of the classroom first and Monty followed behind. It was kind of awkward considering how last night ended. Once again, I was walking away. I think it’s a habit. 

“There a specific place you’d like to study?” He asked. Not sure why  _ he  _ asked  _ me _ . I’m not the one who needs to study. 

“We can study wherever.” I said, picking at the skin on my hands which I made sure to keep at my sides, only so Monty couldn’t see how nervous I was. 

“Is my room okay?” Monty asked. Damn it. Fuck, fuck, fuck. I think I’m gonna throw up from how nervous I am. Why is he affecting me so much? I barely met him like a couple days ago and I’m acting like a maniac. I need to settle down. 

***

About an hour passed and we finally finished studying. We mainly focused on memorizing the spells and how to pronounce the words. I wanted Monty to actually try and cast the spells but he was still not quite  _ there _ yet. 

I couldn’t leave his room. He already said that he had enough studying for the day and here I was still in his room. 

“Winston? Are you okay?” He asked. His eyebrows were raised and his eyes wide. The face of concern. 

“Erm yeah...sorry I just…I’m gonna leave now.” I made everything so awkward. He was probably already tired of my shit. 

“What did you mean by ‘No you didn’t. And that’s the problem’? Because I’ve been trying to figure out what you meant by that. So...what did you mean?” Monty was now standing up. He took a couple of steps closer to me but stopped once he saw that I moved back. 

“I- I-It’s complicated.  _ I’m  _ complicated. Okay? So don’t waste your time thinking about me or trying to understand me.” I grabbed my book and started walking towards the door. I was stopped just as my hand touched the doorknob. 

Monty was holding my wrist. His grip wasn’t tight at all, but for some reason, I felt like I couldn’t go. Something was stopping me and it wasn’t him. It was me. 

“Can we just talk?” Monty said ever so softly. Hearing the concern and care in his voice made my heart flutter. 

“Sure.” Monty was still holding my wrist and he took me to his bed where we just sat. He kept his distance from me which I appreciated even though I wanted him to be closer to me. 

“Where did you go last night? After you left, I went looking for you and you were nowhere to be found.” Oh fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. I didn’t think he would follow me or try to look for me. I know whatever excuse I have won’t make sense, but I know another way that will make sense.

“Can you stop worrying about me? We’re not together and we’ll never be together, okay? I don’t even like you like that.” I felt bad. I didn’t want to be like this, but Monty was persistent in getting answers. 

“I don’t believe that. At breakfast we basically were holding hands. And in that shed, we were so close to kissing. But you don’t like me? You can’t tell me you didn’t feel anything.” His voice was so calm and it hurt me. I hurt him. 

“Just fuck off Monty. Leave me alone.” I stood up from his bed and walked out the door. I was met with a familiar face. 

Sir Elliots.“What do you want?” I wasn’t in the mood at all. I gave him attitude and I didn’t even care. 

“Did you forget who you are speaking to?” He said. I didn’t respond. I was probably gonna make it worse for myself. 

“My room.” Sir Elliot said, and I followed behind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to introduce what’s going on between Sir Elliot and Winston so I don’t want to make things intense too soon. I hope this makes sense


End file.
